Factions
As of update 0.8.1, released on February 12th, 2015, there are four factions with at least one robot and one faction with none. On the Facebook page of Walking War Robots, this picture was released, showing each robot currently available in game. There are a total of five factions: * TMC (Transatlantic Military Corporation): This group consists of one light robot, one medium robot, and two heavy robots. * RUS (Russian Empire): This faction is made up of a light robot, two medium robots, and one heavy robot. * GER (Neue Ordnung): The Neue Ordnung is made up of two light robots, one medium robot, and one heavy robot. * FFA (Freedom Fighter's Alliance): Currently, this group features a medium robot and possibly a light. * PRC (People's Republic of China): This group features a heavy robot and possibly a medium. * BAF (British Armed Forces): A possible faction with 1 possible lightweight robot. None of this is confirmed. * JSDF (Japanese Self Defense Force) A theorized faction with one quadrupedal medium robot and one quadrupedal heavy robot. The Transatlantic Military Corporation is most likely centered around North America and Western Europe. Based on the names of the robots (e.g. GL. Patton), it is safe to conclude that they are probably centered around English-speaking nations. It is probable that these nations banded together into a capitalistic business that makes money by developing, manufacturing, and selling arms, as well as keeping a self-defense force of Walking War Robots. Based on the types of robots maintained by the TMC's military, it seems that they focus on heavy assault; the general repetition of hardpoint types seems to be aimed at mass-mounting each robot with the same weapon to focus specifically on one type of combat. In addition, TMC robots seem to rely more on armor than on speed; they generally have slower speeds when compared to other robots of their class, but with a higher number of hitpoints. Destrier.jpg|'Destrier'|link=Destrier GL. Patton.jpg|'GL. Patton'|link=GL. Patton Griffin.jpg|'Griffin'|link=Griffin Fury.jpg|'Fury'|link=Fury The Russian Empire is most likely centered around Russia, Eastern Europe. Based on the names of the robots (e.g. Vityaz, from Latvian), the nations of the Russian Empire are probably closely-associated with Russia in terms of economics and physical distances. Based on the types of robots operated by the Russian Empire, they seemingly emphasize versatility; the variety of hardpoints offered means that robots armed with long-range artillery can also be equipped with short-range weapons to defend against any situations that require closing with the enemy. Additionally, two of the four types of robots have the ability to jump, which further supports the idea of tactical adversity. The armor and speed of these robots seem to be quite balanced as well compared to the weight of their armaments; the Vityaz and Rogatka are excellent examples of this. Cossack.jpg|'Cossack'|link=Cossack Vityaz.jpeg|'Vityaz'|link=Vityaz Rogatka.jpg|'Rogatka'|link=Rogatka Natasha.jpg|'Natasha'|link=Natasha The Neue Ordnung (New Order) probably contains Germany and Southern Europe. It probably shares its western border with the TMC and its eastern border with the Russian Empire. From the types of robots utilized by the Neue Ordnung, it seems that they focus on using medium-speed robots in combination with faster robots that are armed with a combination of close-range and long-range weapons. The ability of most German robots with heavy hardpoints to also mount multiple lighter armaments stresses that these robots can be used either for a certain type of environment or for a variety of situations. German robots seem to have very high-speeds for their number of hitpoints, they have the title for fastest minimum speed (Gepard). Schutze.jpeg|'Schütze'|link=Schütze Gepard.jpg|'Gepard'|link=Gepard Boa.jpg|'Boa'|link=Boa Leo.jpg|'Leo'|link=Leo Because of its name's root in Jewish folklore, the FFA may be centered around Israel. However, due to the game only having one (definitely) of four robots available for the FFA, it is unknown whether other countries belong to the FFA. Based on the only definite robot currently available, FFA robots seem to sacrifice armor for large amounts of firepower and a decent speed; the Golem shares a similar weapons loadout with the German Leo but with a little over half the hitpoints and a considerably better speed. Golem.jpg|'Golem'|link=Golem Based on the name, it can be safely assumed that the PRC is centered around East Asia, specifically China. The PRC is temporarily a place for bots of an unconfirmed faction. There is a possiblity that the new quad legged bots may belong to this faction, as while they are Japanese, the PRC is the only Asian faction that has been confirmed by Pxionic. However, this is purely conjecture and must not be taken seriously. Rhino.jpg|'Rhino'|link=Rhino Stalker.jpg|'Stalker'|link=Stalker Carnage.jpg|'Carnage'|link=Carnage The BAF is a possible faction to which the Gareth robot belongs to. Although it was not confirmed as a faction, it is possible that this is a true faction. Due to the striking similarities there is a large chance that the medium prototype is also a part of this faction. This faction seems to favor a speed and defense while still having decent weaponry. Gareth.jpg|'Gareth'|link=Gareth The JSDF is a theorized faction to which the Raijin and Fūjin robots may belong to. However, this is pure conjecture and should not be taken seriously. The JSDF is an actual military force in real life as well. The reason why the Japanese faction is theorized to be the JSDF is due to the fact that the Japanese bots, the Raijin and Fūjin, both focus on defensive and positional warfare, suggesting that they are being used to defend a territory rather than trying to capture territories. Because of this, it can be suggested that the JSDF is trying to avoid WWR's great war and accepts isolational policies rather than war-hawking. Raijin2.png|'Raijin'|link=Raijin Fujin2.png|'Fūjin'|link=Fūjin